Who Says Pocahontas and Halloween Don't Mix!
by SunRise19
Summary: The title says it all. Pocahontas and Nakoma experiance there first Halloween with the help of John Smith..and others! gotta have an imagination to read this! RR! Complete
1. The prank that started it all

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Pocahontas or anyone that has to do with the movie; nor, do I  
own Halloween; though that would be cool!!  
*laughs*  
A/N: Ok, you have to have an imagination to read this fanfic; I don't want  
complaints about how it's historically incorrect; it's halloween and I hope  
it's a funny fan fic!! The idea came to me, out of the blue so I decided  
what the hell, write it down and see what you all think!!  
Remember: It's supposed to be funny; or, a cute idea to say the least!!  
:))))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It began like any other autumn day in Virginia as Pocahontas awoke in the  
tiny hut she shared with Nakoma. She lay on her mat, listening to the  
birds awaken and sing there songs of morning. She shut her eyes again,  
enjoying the morning's peace until she heard a tarrified scream from inside  
her village. Springing out of bed, she tore through the flap of her hut,  
her dark eyes scanning for anything out of place.  
"Pocahontas, heeeeeeeeeelp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
She heard Nakoma scream as she ran towards the right; there, she stumbled  
on Nakoma, her face covered in blood, her hand hanging limply at her side.  
A deep gash ran along her throat.  
"Nakoma!!!!!"  
Pocahontas shouted and rushed forward in order to assist her friend. As  
she leaned down to try and pick her up, the limp hand rose up and grabbed  
Pocahontas from behind, jerking her backwards. Suddenly, Nakoma stopped  
screaming and broke out laughing as Pocahontas ly on the ground, a look of  
shock and fright on her face.  
"Fulled you!!!"  
Nakoma yelled as tears of laughter ran down her cheeks.  
"That, was, not, funny!"  
Pocahontas gasped as she sat up, moving out from under the fake hand that  
had been beneath her.  
"Nakoma, shut up and stop laughing, that wasn't funny! I thought you had  
been attacked!"  
"A-atacked by what?"  
Nakoma gasped in between laughing, "t-tell me what could have atacked me."  
Disgusted by her best friend's behavior Pocahontas picked herself off the  
ground and stared at Nakoma, her eyes blazing.  
"What could have pozest you to do that?"  
"It was John's idea," Nakoma said, standing up.  
"Why?"  
"Well, last night I had seen John talking to Thomas so I went over and  
started up a conversation with them. They kept talking about this day  
where you scare people and dress up in costumes and it's all for fun!"  
Pocahontas shook her head, "really?"  
"Yes, they said that you can be whoever or whatever you like for that day  
and it's alright to do this because it's," she stopped, trying to think of  
the word they had called the day with, "oh yes, because it's, Halloween."  
"huh?"  
"Halloween."  
"Well well, Pocahontas, did you wake up nicely?"  
Both women turned to see John Smith, striding up to Pocahontas with a huge  
grin on his face.  
"You, you put it up to her!"  
"I did," John said, still smiling.  
"I've never heard of this, Halloween."  
"Well, Nakoma got it right when she discribed it to you."  
"Oh."  
"Now that you know about it, Jamestown is having a Halloween party tonight,  
would you like to come?"  
"Yes, what can I wear?"  
"Anything you like, it's a costume party, do you know what a costume is?"  
Pocahontas gave him a look that said, 'dah' before replying, "yes."  
"What about you, Nakoma?"  
John inquired, "Thomas will be there."  
"I'm going," Nakoma retorted and smiled.  
*********  
"Wingapo Pocahontas!"  
A tall slender woman greeted Pocahontas as she entered Jamestown, later  
that day.  
"Wingapo Diana, is John here?"  
"Sure but, I wanted to talk to you, I was hoping you'd visit today after  
what happened this morning with you, Nakoma, and John."  
Pocahontas laughed as she helped Diana pour two cups of tea, "what about  
it?"  
"Well," Diana began as the two women sat down, "what John and Nakoma did  
was kind of; well, cruel."  
"Oh Diana, it was just a joke..."  
"Exactly, a cruel but funny joke, you know what this means, don't you?"  
Diana inquired, a brod smile on her face.  
"What?"  
"Come on Pocahontas, you don't know what I'm hinting at?"  
"No," Pocahontas retorted.  
"Retaliation!"  
The indian princess thought a moment, then a enormous smile crossed her  
features, "what do you have in mind?"  
*~*~*~*~End of chapter 1*~*~*~*~  
A/N: The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, representing the "two,"  
days of Halloween!!!  
October 30th, "Devil's night."  
October 31st, Halloween!!!!!!!  
*I DO NOT LOVE THE DEVIL*  
Just love messing with Halloween!!!  
RR!! 


	2. The Retaliation

Chapter 2:  
  
"I don't know what to do!"  
Nakoma's voice came through the leather flap of the longhouse as she  
shouted to Pocahontas who was standing outside, "about what?"  
"What to wear."  
Nakoma said flattly, walking out wearing a long deer skin dress with beads  
in her hair that held it up.  
"You look..."  
Pocahontas began, than stopped  
"I look like what?"  
Nakoma inquired, Pocahontas turned away and began walking to Jamestown; and  
to Diana's home where the two friends would start the plann of there own  
Halloween trick.  
*****  
"Have you seen Pocahontas?"  
John Smith inquired as he looked at Nakoma;  
"No, the party's begun and I haven't seen her."  
Nakoma smiled as Thomas walked by; then her smile faded as he ignored her  
and kept walking. John however, didn't seem to notice.  
"Thanks Nakoma," he said as he walked away.  
He continued walking towards the back of the room, well hidden in shadow  
and waited for the woman he loved. He hoped she had forgiven him for what  
had happened in the morning; it was after all a joke, would she understand  
that? He and Thomas had little trouble convincing Nakoma, who seemed to be  
more strict in the indian ways than Pocahontas. The blond captain was so  
wrapped up in his thoughts that when a equally blond woman brushed against  
his arm, he moved back farther against the wall and payed no atention.  
"Me name's Sarah," the woman said, her english acsant thick and once John  
heard her speak, 'a lower class way of speaking' was his first thought.  
Not wanting to be rued, but getting a little impatient for Pocahontas's  
arival he nodded at her and said, "hi."  
"What ye be doin by yourself?"  
"I'm waiting for someone," John replied moving farther back in the shadows,  
his way of trying to hint that he was in no mood for a conversation.  
"What your name?"  
"John," he replied.  
"Aye, I have seen ya around and if I may be so bold as to say that you are  
handsome," Sarah said, "to say the least."  
John blushed at this woman's forwardness with him.  
"Thank you."  
He met the woman's blue eyes, then traveled down to the rest of her. Her  
face was pell and her eyes were slanted a bit. Her dress was long, and  
long sleeved at that with a high lace neck line.  
"Would you like to dance?"  
Sarah inquired as she stepped closer towards John.  
"Why not?"  
John retorted; after all, he was tired of waiting for Pocahontas to show  
up. A fast song was being played by the intertainer for the evening and  
John found himself, twirling the young woman around the floor. He stopped  
and looked at her, now that the light was brighter.  
"Ya dance well," he commented.  
She nodded as a strand of hair escaped from her wig, a strand of dark hair.  
She moved as if to ajust it but before she could get it propperly  
straightened, John raised his hand and pulled it off.  
"Well well, Sarah," he laughed, staring down at the pell woman with  
ravenlike hair. She gasped as he stared at her.  
"haha, nice joke Pocahontas," he said, laughing as he placed it back on her  
head. The woman stepped back, then flung out her hand and slapped his  
cheek.  
John gasped, 'what the hell?' he thought;  
"How dair you!"  
Sarah yelled as she stepped back and raised her hand as if to slap him  
again, then decided to put it down.  
"Who is Po-Pocahontas?"  
Sarah stumbled out, "do you mean that, that, savage woman?!"  
It was John's turn to gasp in shock, "she's no savage!"  
"Who's not a savage?"  
John turned to see Pocahontas, standing behind him, a look of wonder on her  
face.  
"This," he looked back at Sarah, "woman called you that."  
"You are so one! Just look at ya!"  
"Come on John, lets go," Pocahontas said.  
"Thank ye for the dance!"  
Sarah shouted, making everyone stop what they were doing and look at John,  
Pocahontas was shocked.  
"You danced with her?"  
"well."  
"He kissed me to!"  
"I did not!"  
"John!! I thought you loved me!"  
"Darling, I, I do!"  
"Than how could you kiss her?!"  
She was yelling at this time, causing Thomas and Nakoma, who had been  
watching to walk over.  
"I didn't see him do that," Thomas defended John.  
"Aye but he did, over their, in the shadows where no one would see."  
"She fancied me," John said, than realized his mistake.  
"What I mean is...."  
Nakoma placed an arm around Pocahontas's shoulder, trying to comfort her  
crying friend.  
"I really loved him!"  
She sobbed as she leaned against Nakoma.  
"Pocahontas, darling, please believe me when I say i did not kiss her!"  
Sarah stood, her face placid as she nodded, yes.  
"I loved you! I trusted you; well John Smith, I do not trust you anymore;  
and, when's there is no trust there's no relationship!"  
Pocahontas turned and began walking out of the room, Nakoma following.  
"Pocahontas, wait!!!"  
John shouted but Pocahontas had already left the room.  
******  
"Oh Thomas," John sighed as he leaned against the wall, "what am I going to  
do? She's only been gone for ten minutes and I already miss her!"  
"Tell me about it," Thomas replied, "Nakoma went with her, now I'm stuck  
with you on Halloween."  
"Yeah, I hate this, why won't she believe me?"  
"You know, I hate to see people fight, on the one holliday that brings  
loved ones together."  
John was about to reply when a horible scream was heard followed by the  
sound of a gun firing.  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!"  
Someone screamed as the body of Sarah slumped to the floor.  
"Oh god, she's dead!!"  
Another person screamed as John and Thomas rushed forward. They saw Sarah,  
lying motionless on the floor, blood flowing down her chest.  
"Pocahontas, noooooo!!!!"  
John heard Nakoma scream as he glanced up, horified to see the gun pointed,  
at him!  
"My god Pocahontas, you've, you've, gone mad!"  
"You will never cheat on me, again!!!!!"  
She shrieked in his face.  
"Pocahontas, P-P-Pocahontas please, don't do this, I love you, I always  
will, always have!!"  
"Pocahontas come on, don't do this!"  
Nakoma exclaimed, "i mean, i mean;you k-killed som-someone already!"  
Nakoma was frantic, pleading, begging with her best friend to stop her  
madness  
"Please darling, I'll never look at another woman as long as I live!"  
"Wich won't be long," Thomas murmured.  
"You promise me this?"  
Pocahontas fumed, her finger on the trigger, her eyes burning with rage.  
"Yes," John whispered.  
"Okay," Pocahontas said and dropped the gun.  
"Can I get up now?"  
Sarah's voice came from the floor;  
"Sure, thanks Diana!"  
John and Nakoma stared, wide eyed and shocked in to silance  
"Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Pocahontas yelled as she, Thomas, and Diana burst in to fits of  
uncontrolable laughter.  
"You, you, should've, you should've, seen you're faces," Pocahontas gasped,  
landing on the floor beside Diana, tears of laughter streeming down her  
cheeks.  
"You mean," John spoke.  
"That this was all," Nakoma began.  
"A joke?"  
They finished together.  
"Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!"  
Diana, Pocahontas, and Thomas yelled in unison  
"But," John began, "but, when I lifted off your wig, you had dark hair  
underneath!"  
"I had two wigs on," Diana explained, taking the wigs off and taking her  
light brown hair out from it's pins.  
"Pocahontas I can't believe you!"  
Nakoma exclaimed;  
"You let Diana call you that!"  
John said, walking to help the two women off the floor.  
"Well," she began, "I figured that if Nakoma can pretend to have her hand  
cut off than I could handle the totally untrue word."  
Thomas laughed, "yeah well, you got to admit, she did good for her first  
Halloween prank!"  
"Yes dear," John said as he leaned in for a long kiss. When he reluctantly  
broke away, Pocahontas spoke, "I could never harm you; not after what we've  
been through in order to be together."  
"Thanks Diana," Pocahontas said.  
"Anytime," Diana said and smiled as she saw her boyfriend Luke across the  
room.  
********  
All through the night, Pocahontas, John, Nakoma, and everyone who had to do  
anything with the prank ignored the whispers of the other people at the  
party. Some of them were disgusted, others just shook there heads, while  
still others said that it was the best acting they had seen in years; or  
ever for that matter. While walking back towards there village, there  
boyfriends walking behind them, Pocahontas leaned over to whisper something  
in Nakoma's ear.  
"I know what you were for Halloween."  
"What?"  
Nakoma asked;  
"You," she stopped and smiled, "are a woman in love."  
All Nakoma did was look at her best friend, and smile.  
"You two already planning for next year?"  
John said laughing  
Pocahontas just quirted a eyebrow  
"We'll see," she retorted smiling, "one never knows."  
  
*~*~*~*~End of, "Who Says Halloween and Pocahontas Don't Mix!*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Like it?  
Hated it?  
If you think anything about this story; leave your thoughts in a review  
here!! Go ahead, the button won't hurt you!!  
Or, will it?!?!  
*evil laugh*  
P.S. That line Thomas says, "I hate to see people fight, on the one  
holliday that brings loved ones together," was taken from a TV show, "Boy  
Meets World," I don't own that show ither!!  
  
Happy Halloween to all at  
fanfiction.net!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.P.S. If you don't celabrate Halloween, have a awesome  
day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
